Jumbo Mecha (FlamingoMask)
is a mecha that appeared in episodes 11 of FlamingoMask. History ''FlamingoMask'' ''Defeat Celestina'' Jumbo Mecha was found by Alien Kugekan Ren at some point in time and was used to exact his revenge on Celestina. During Celestina's time of hiding, Ren found Celestina and then summoned forth his mecha Jumbo Mecha. Later on during the big brawl, Alien Kugekan Ren appeared midway through the fight, driving Jumbo Mecha to their battle and allied with Sergeant Silverscalp to take down Kiruan and Celestina. Jumbo Mecha and Bosugon fought off Kiruan as much as they could for a while, before then FlamingoMask himself showed up. Jumbo Mecha mainly focused on getting rid of Celestina, but FlamingoMask kept battling her, preventing her from being able to kill her. Annoyed by FlamingoMask's interception, Jumbo Mecha then unloaded heavy fire at FlamingoMask under her pilot's command. However the tables turned when FlamingoMask transformed into Phoenix FlamingoMask. Jumbo Mecha tried it's best to take down both Celestina and FlamingoMask, but was defeated when Phoenix FlamingoMask used his Phoenix Fire down upon her, destroying the mecha. Alien Kugekan Ren managed to escape however and fled into space. Abilities * Crimson Eye Lasers: Jumbo Mecha can fire out destructive and powerful crimson-colored laser beams from her eyes at her opponents. She can also fire them out rapidly. They are capable of creating deadly and massive explosions. * Armor: Jumbo Mecha has enhanced and super durable armor. It had to take several beam attacks at once to finally dent her alone and she was capable of taking only minimal damage. * Strength: Jumbo Mecha is very strong, being able to take on several monsters attacking her at once as well as being able to lift opponents who are much larger than her with ease. * Flight: Jumbo Mecha can fly at Mach 6. * Chest Rockets: Jumbo Mecha can fire out destructive missiles from her chest at her opponents or cause massive devastation. They are strong enough to kill weaker opponents in just one-shot and very painful enough to strong monsters. * Claws: Jumbo Mecha is also equipped with sharp claws that she can use to slash or claw at her foes. * Building Disguise: Jumbo Mecha can transform itself into a building as means of disguise. This power was not shown being used in FlamingoMask however. Trivia * While Jumbo Mecha's pilot is male, Jumbo Mecha herself is identified as female, as Ren often referred it to as a "her", akin to how sailors refer to ships with feminine pronouns. * Despite being piloted, Jumbo Mecha was hinted to have it's own sentience as well, although it does not speak. * Jumbo Mecha is the second female kaiju to appear in FlamingoMask, coming after Gamoni as well as the first female mecha. * Jumbo Mecha's original size was actually 120 meters and it weighted 650,000 tons, but was trimmed down to scale for it's appearance in FlamingoMask. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Robots Category:Female Kaiju Category:FlamingoMask Kaiju Category:FlamingoMask Continuity Category:Gallibon the Destroyer